totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Toadgamer80's Minor Characters
This page lists all of Toadgamer80's minor characters who aren't important enough to have their own page. First appearing in Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Tiki Gods The two Tiki Gods appeared in chapter two of Total Drama: Tiki Jungle, where they were a vital part of the challenge, kidnapping contestants one by one and stuffing them in burlap sacks. They eventually were captured, and one was revealed to be an intern, while the other was Alex, who joined the game. They were never seen or mentioned after that. Trivia *The Tiki God challenge was the first challenge I thought up for that story. The Llamas The llamas appeared for the eleventh chapter of Total Drama: Tiki Jungle, where they were used for the challenge to be trained by the remaining seven contestants. The llamas were: *Arthur's llama, nicknamed 'Cashews.' It was repeatedly abused by him, being small, and being forced to hold up his obesity on its back. *Julia's llama, nicknamed 'Tall.' It was at least a foot taller than her, and she had to use a ladder to get on it. *Gary's llama, nicknamed 'Vegeta,' after his idol. It constantly spit on Gary, but eventually it won the challenge. *Chrissy's llama, nicknamed 'Knives.' It seemed to enjoy biting her arm, and apparently its teeth were very sharp. *Trey's llama, nicknamed 'Evil.' It took all his clothes, leaving him in his Bonjour Doggy boxer shorts, and then it mocked him, sending him flying into a mud puddle and crying. *Helga's llama, nicknamed 'Bookeh.' It sat in a tree and repeatedly went to the bathroom on Helga's head. *Nic's llama, nicknamed 'Abby Jr.' It was extremely small and timid, and did not live up to the expectations Nic had for it. Trivia *Nic's llama was named after his buff ab belly, Abby. Gary's was named after Vegeta, the character who said 'Over Nine Thousand' in Dragon Ball Z. Vance Arthur's friend, Vance, appeared in Total Drama: Tiki Jungle's thirteenth chapter. Vance is a piece of toilet paper with a suspicious yellow liquid, some raisins, and a large chest hair hanging on it, and according to Nic, there are at least ten of him. Arthur called Vance his 'BTPF', or Best Toilet Paper Friend, and said he talked to him sometimes. Vance later made a surprise reappearance in Total Drama: Superstar Showdown's fifteenth chapter, where Trey found one on the toilet seat in the confessional. Arthur found it, and was extremely happy, then introduced Vance to the other contestants, who all reacted with disgust. Nic attempted to get rid of Vance, but initially failed, then threw "him" in the trash can, yelling "Ball is life!" while doing so. During the challenge, Arthur decorated his team's garden with ten Vances, which gave Nic the idea to sabotage Trey's garden by placing Vance in the dirt. He did so, but when Mr. Chapman judged the gardens, he though Vance was an excellent display of pollution and how it has plagued American society, making Trey's group win. Trivia *I got the idea to have Vance "return" to Total Drama: Superstar Showdown while I was listening to the song "Riptide" by Vance Joy, and his name gave me an epiphany. Hannah Hannah is Meg's grumpy identical twin. She was referenced frequently in Total Drama: Tiki Jungle by Meg, and appeared in the finale. *In chapter six, Meg had her hair down and said she looked like Hannah. Gary asked who, and Meg said she was her twin, leading Gary to get more excited because there were two of Meg. *Meg had a struggle frequently about whether she should get back together with her ex-boyfriend, thanks to Hannah. *Hannah appeared in the finale with Meg, to see who would win. She was quite rude to everyone, including Chris, and sat in Julia's support section. Gary then introduced himself, and Hannah said that Meg has said many disturbing things about Gary to her. Trivia *Hannah was originally going to compete in Total Drama Revolution but the name was taken, and I vowed to not use periods. First appearing in Total Drama Revolution Dustin Nutria Dustin Nutria is labeled as The Prepubescent Singer. He appears in Total Drama Revolution in the chapters My World 2.n0 and We Rn't Who We Rn't, and is referenced in various other chapters of the series. Dustin Nutria is mostly known to be a horrible singer in the world of Total Drama, with a few exceptions: he is Meg's favorite singer, which made Gary jealous, and Roz was also shown to be a huge fan, which grossed out male contestants such as Julian. On the first day of the merge, Chris told the contestants that a special guest was appearing for the challenge. Dustin Nutria materialized, being flanked by security guards, and was shown to talk similarly to Devin. He forced the contestants to make songs for him, and the winner would be able to spend the night with him. Ori was first up, writing a song that insulted him. When Tasia told him that she didn't have a song, he was livid, and she hit him in the head with a basketball, knocking him out. Chris cancelled the challenge and let Ori win, but made him spend the night with Dustin. Later, when the other contestants were pressuring Kavren to ask out Abbey, Dustin came out of the bathroom and fainted, and once he got back up, he was kicked in the groin by the normally calm Donny. Chris asked him to call the names of the people who were safe from elimination, and Dustin butchered everyone's names. Later, after Abbey was eliminated, Dustin revealed to actually be Dolph in disguise, and flew away, confusing everybody. The real Dustin appeared a few chapters later, in the challenge where contestants were forced to befriend pseudo-celebrities. He wasn't chosen by anyone, and Elle got him by default, but refused to talk to him and instead sat out of the challenge after he called her hot. He was then forced to do community service with Alex Nichols, also known as Smoothie Guy, and disappeared. Trivia *Dustin Nutria is an obvious parody of Justin Bieber. Dustin and Justin obviously sound very similar, while both nutrias and beavers are large rodents. Lou Lou is Antoine's friend. He first appeared in a video that Antoine showed to MacKenzie, called "Lou's Short Rap." He also appeared in the following chapter, where the teams sold ice cream. Antoine's team, the Epic Platypi, were not getting any money, so they decided to perform their new hit single, but Lou stole the money instead. Trivia *Lou is based on a character from Phineas and Ferb, just like Antoine. First appearing in Total Drama Tokyo Charles Charles is labeled as The Butler. He appears in Total Drama Tokyo, in every chapter. Throughout the season, Charles is shown following Layla around wherever she goes, and catering to her every need. Sometimes, he is reluctant to carry out these tasks, but Layla is always forceful and makes him do odd jobs, most of which are humiliating. Charles expresses disinterest in his job, and usually talks formally, with big words. Trivia *Despite not being a contestant, Charles is one of my favorite characters to write for in the season. *Charles is named after a character from a series of skits done at my camp by me and my friends. The character in the skits is basically the same character, being a butler to a demanding old lady. The Yōkai The yokai appeared in the eighth chapter of Total Drama Tokyo, where they were placed in the forest as obstacles for the players. *'Kasa-obake - '''A living umbrella with one eye and a human leg for a handle. Tolkien picked it up and pretended to be Mary Poppins, and then it appeared in its true form and he threw it into a bush. *'Kappa - A turtle-like vampire monkey thing who loves cucumbers and lives in the sewer. He was encountered by the Mini Dharmas, and forced them to give him a cucumber, or else he would suck their blood. They tricked him, and he fell over, while the water spilled out of his hollow, bowl-like head. *'Tanuki - '''A friendly raccoon dog, and the mascot for the Wily Tanukis team. It helped them follow directions in the woods. *'Aka Manto - 'A demon who hides in outhouses. When Puck had to "take a wazz", its giant hand materialized and forced him to choose between red and blue paper, and when he replied blue, the hand started to strangle him. He said "no paper" and it disappeared. *'Onis - 'Japanese ogres who were inadvertently summoned by Puck. *'Ningyo - 'A magical fish creature who the Fish Tails caught, which apparently brings misfortune and storms, according to Estrella. It was thrown in the pond and disappeared. *'Nurikabe - '''A gigantic wall creature who appeared in front of Horatio, and he kicked it and it disappeared. *Ōkubi''' - A disemboweled head that appeared in the sky, and Delia explained it was an omen, it then started to rain about five seconds later. *'Jinmenju - '''A tree with fruits that are human heads. Layla forced Charles to grab her one of the fruits, and he saw it, then screamed and dropped it. *'Futakuchi-onna - A woman with a gigantic mouth on the back of her head. The Wily Tanukis encountered her, and then screamed and ran away. *'''Rokuro-kubi - '''A Japanese man who turned into a creature with a gigantic neck. Estrella threw a pebble at it, and it disintegrated. Trivia *While the contestants' knowledge of the yokai was kind of forced, I needed to include it to advance in the story. Chaz Chaz O'Brien is a character labeled as '''Roz's Boyfriend in Total Drama Tokyo. He appeared in the chapter, Epic Crap Battles of Tokyo. Chaz was first mentioned by Roz, when she got a text message from him, and claimed he was "just a friend", but he had texted something along the lines of "Miss and love you, babe." Ari wondered if Roz has a secret boyfriend, but she said no. He then pulled up in a van in the middle of the challenge. Roz squealed in delight, ran over to him, and began to make out with him. Everyone else was disgusted by this, especially Ari and Tolkien. He explained that he was Chris' new intern, although Chris had no idea who he was, thinking he was Dolph. He then remembered that he had hire him to announce the contestants for the challenge, which Chaz did curtly, then resumed making out with Roz. He acted somewhat snide while announcing, which Chris didn't appreciate, and Chaz eventually went home, saying his mother gets angry when he doesn't come back home by 6:30. The other contestants were in shock as to what happened with Roz and him. Trivia *Chaz is meant to be 18 or 19 years old. *I decided to include Chaz in the story in the middle of writing his debut chapter, even though at first I had planned for him to be referenced only. First appearing in Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Red Red is a character labeled as Roz's Other Boyfriend in Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. Red was first seen in chapter five, where he owned "Red's Coffee & Poetry Hangout", a cafe which was home to dueling hipsters. As the contestants walked into the cafe, Roz noticed him and started to make out with him, and then claimed he was her cousin who lived in Maine and who she never got to see. Red announced the two dueling hipsters, Polonium and Hippo, and they started to compete in a poetry slam. Throughout the challenge, he wasn't paying attention, instead listened to his Beets by Dray. He then left randomly with Roz, and still claimed to not be her boyfriend. Red reappeared in a few chapters after that, where he was helping Roz video the results for the forest footrace. While Roz gushed about Chappy to him, he left to go to the bathroom in the woods and missed taping the final results, which made both teams go to elimination, much to Roz's dismay. He accompanied Roz to go to McDonald's, but they ended up going to Booger Fling instead, which caused them to be stuck in a massive traffic jam. He started to complain and argued with Roz, and then they were shown later in the exact same spot, but in a blizzard. They continued to be stuck in traffic until the next chapter, where a bored Red suggested making out with Roz, but was hushed because she was doing a recap. They finally returned to the show in the middle of the episode, and Roz yelled at Red to get out, which he did, suggesting they broke up. Polonium Steve "Polonium" Johnson is a character labeled as The Hipster Poet in Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. Polonium's first appearance was in chapter five, where Roz took the contestants to "Red's Coffee & Poetry Hangout", a cafe which was home to dueling hipsters, Polonium being one of them. His opponent, Hippo, made a poem, and then Polonium came out. He performed his poem, which was called "Smoking Pot", but it wasn't about the drug, and was actually about a pot on his stove that started to smoke when he didn't take it off. He then whined about how the contestants didn't appreciate "true art", and left. Trivia *Polonium is named after a troll on Survivor Sucks, and his rival Hippo is too. *His drawing was modeled after a drawing my friend did of a stereotypical hipster. Hippo Hippocrates "Hippo" Smith is a character labeled as The Obese Hipster in Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. Hippo's first appearance was in chapter five, where Roz took the contestants to "Red's Coffee & Poetry Hangout", a cafe which was home to dueling hipsters, Hippo being one of them. He was described as being the reigning champion, came out, and performed a depressing poem called "The Life Of A Reject". Once he was done, he got annoyed with Wolfgang, Puck, and Helga, and stormed off the stage. Later, he became livid with Roz because she was "spitting on the true artful form of poetry", and left with Polonium. Hippo was next seen in the eleventh chapter, where he made a cameo sitting at McDonald's and eating a McChicken while surfing Tumblr. After Veronica remarked that she had never seen anyone eating one of those, he shouted that his work there was done, threw the sandwich in the trash, and left the restaurant. Trivia *Hippo is named after a troll on Survivor Sucks, and his rival Polonium is too. *His drawing is modeled after Pendleton Ward, the creator of Adventure Time. Mrs. Westover Mrs. Westover, Arthur's mother, was referenced throughout Total Drama: Tiki Jungle and Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, then appeared in the thirteenth chapter of Superstar Showdown. After the events of Total Drama: Tiki Jungle, Mrs. Westover, who was revealed to be a middle school teacher, forced Arthur to teach her students sex ed, which inspired his "Puber T" alter-ego. Apparently, her car was also driven into a pole by his Uncle Arturo. In the thirteenth chapter, the remaining contestants' loved ones visited, and Arthur's mom was among them. She appeared first, and criticized Arthur for not wearing his Puber T underwear but was happy that he was 'losing weight'. She said rude things to the other family members and contestants, such as telling Estrella's uncle to cut his hair, but scolded Arthur when he made fun of Julia's friend. She then became enraged at Julia's friend when he insulted the Puber T shirt and said Arthur was gross. Mrs. Westover revealed during the challenge that Arthur actually had a crush on Julia, much to both of their dismay. She did not end up winning the challenge, and reminded Arthur to eat healthy portions of his food and to be Puber T more often before she left. Trivia *I was very close to including Uncle Arturo instead of Arthur's mother for the challenge, but realized that there was less known about her and thought she'd be funnier. First appearing in Total Drama Lakeside Jackie Jacqueline (Jackie), labeled Miles' Ex-Girlfriend, was a major character in the pre-merge portion of Total Drama Lakeside, despite not being a contestant. From the second Miles arrived at the lakeside, it was clear he was nowhere near over Jackie—despite the fact they'd broken up over two years before, when she cheated on him. Miles even admitted as much, saying his friends forced him to sign up for the show to take his mind off of her. He brought an old Polaroid photo of the two of them together and placed it above his bunk bed, which caused Graham to try and befriend Miles. In the subsequent days, Miles would bring up Jackie at the most pointless and/or unnecessary times and continuously pine over her. He also viewed Erica as "a total Jackie," especially when she told him about how she had once cheated on her own boyfriend, and avoided her as a result. Even when he started developing a crush on Rachel, Jackie was still always in the back of his mind, and when Rachel inevitably rejected him because he wasn't over Jackie, he blamed it all on her. Jackie herself appeared, with her new boyfriend Daniel, at the contestants' skit performances. This shocked and horrified Miles, who initially tried to tap out of his team's skit and make a run for it, but he was convinced to stay after Erica attempted to give him a motivational speech. During the Wildcats' play, Jackie spent most of the time gushing over Daniel and trying to ignore Miles, until he broke the fourth wall, walked out into the audience, and performed a dramatic monologue to her. She said nothing, and Daniel threatened him to "hop off." After both plays were over, Miles approached Jackie. It was evident she'd long since moved on from their relationship, describing that she only came to the showings because "some Chris guy" emailed her and promised her free tickets and a plane ride. Miles claimed he just wanted to "catch up," but ended up trying to pick a fight with Daniel and lying to Jackie that he didn't care about her anymore. She shrugged all of it off, then left with Daniel for a dinner reservation. That night, after she was long-gone, Miles quit the competition. Trivia *Jackie was named after multiple indie songs: "Jacqueline" by Tracyanne & Danny, as well as "Jackie" and "Jackie, Dressed in Cobras" by The New Pornographers. **The twin snakes on her shirt are, of course, an allusion to "Jackie, Dressed in Cobras." *Her fashion sense and overall demeanor were modeled after various girls I went to college with who'd usually associate themselves with Miles-types, then emotionally manipulate them. Daniel Daniel, labeled Jackie's Current Boyfriend, made two appearances in the late pre-merge of Total Drama Lakeside. Daniel's first appearance was during the advertising challenge, where Miles was playing his guitar and singing to try and attract customers to the Wildcats' shack. He ordered a beer from the concession stand, but after Kelsey informed him they weren't carrying beer, he uttered an "abysmal and meaningless sigh," then stole a popsicle out of Kelsey's hands. Erica yelled at him to pay for the popsicle, but he ignored her—then stopped in front of Miles, heckled him, then left, leaving Miles deeply confused. He then appeared only one day later with Jackie at the play performance. His mere presence sent Miles into a spiral, having recognized him from the shack challenge and seeing him kiss Jackie. While the plays went on, Daniel got progressively drunker, then started saying bizarre things, such as debating if the girls there ever wondered how they got so pretty. After the plays ended and Miles reconnected in the lobby with his ex, Daniel was there the whole time and continuously said cryptic things, which made Miles irate. He gave Miles a couple vague threats, then left with Jackie for a dinner reservation, bringing Miles into a very bizarre mood. Trivia *Daniel is, of course, Dan Bejar—a musician also known as Destroyer, and also a member of Canadian indie band The New Pornographers. Nearly all of Daniel's quotes in the story were direct lyrics from New Pornographers songs he'd written. *Jackie was always planned to appear in the competition with a new boyfriend. I figured that if I named Jackie after two Dan Bejar songs and established that she liked to date musicians, the natural choice for her boyfriend would be Bejar himself. Susan Susan, Kelsey's mother, appeared in two chapters of Total Drama Lakeside. Susan showed up as Kelsey's loved one for the first post-merge challenge. She was ecstatic to see her daughter, quickly hugging her and showering her with compliments (such as pointing out that her eye bags had disappeared). She also asked Chris how her daughter was doing in front of everyone, and although Chris had no actual answer, he decided to hit on her, quickly getting shot down. Throughout the challenge, between their assigned tasks, Susan said various things to Kelsey that were sweet-spirited but embarrassed her deeply. Kelsey also explained in the confessional that her perfectionism stemmed from her mom being extremely proud of her after placing well in a fourth grade spelling bee, and her wanting to continue to make Susan happy. Although Susan was excited to get as far as she did with Kelsey, the mother-daughter duo lost the challenge once it came down to complete luck. Graham, however, picked them to accompany him (and originally his grandma Ursula, although she backed out) on the full service dinner to the Cheesecake Warehouse. Susan was thrilled to go dining with Kelsey and her friend, and promised she wouldn't "make things awkward." The dinner started out with Susan regaling Graham about some of Kelsey's most embarrassing exploits, such as an anecdote involving Kelsey and her friend being driven to the ER. She figured that was enough Kelsey stories, though, and asked Kelsey and Graham about their own experience in the competition. Graham brought up the fact the two of them had written a play, to Susan's shock and amazement—saying she'd been trying to get Kelsey to write more for years and revealing Kelsey used to be an avid poet. Bringing that up to Graham horrified Kelsey, and she desperately tried to downplay it by saying it was cheesy and bad, but Susan reassured her it was "so precious," even if the damage had already been done. Shortly after that, Smoothie Guy appeared to take their order, to Kelsey's relief. The following morning, Susan went out to brunch with her daughter. They shared a profound conversation where Kelsey admitted she'd been slacking on her grad school apps and wasn't even thinking about them, instead trying to make sure she had no more anxiety-induced breakdowns—but Susan was beyond understanding, reassuring her she'd never be disappointed in her and she and Kelsey's dad supported her in everything she would ever do. Kelsey was mildly shell-shocked, not really knowing how to react, but thanked her mom. Right after that, Susan ruined the mood by asking whether Graham was just "a friend" or not. Even though Kelsey said that he was, Susan quickly figured out that Graham had a crush on her daughter. Susan spent the next challenge chatting with Graham's grandma Ursula on the porch of the cabin. At one point, Graham approached her with advice on how a "completely fictional guy" would deal with a dilemma identical to his own, and she told him the fictional guy should try to spend time with his friend just like normal, not make anything awkward, and wait for the perfect time to tell her how he feels. Soon after, she used the confessional to say that she'd been married for over 20 years, she knew how romance worked, and she was certain Graham had a crush on Kelsey—but she also realized it'd be an issue as Kelsey had very little dating experience and was usually oblivious to boys even liking her. Once the challenge ended, she returned to the lakeside with everyone else and was horrified to see that Kelsey had been voted out... but was considerably less horrified once Chris said it was a reward challenge. Unfortunately for Susan, though, she and Ursula were asked to leave instead. She said goodbye to Kelsey, telling her to not let the fake elimination get her down, and called Graham a sweetie, then boarded the Yacht of Losers to go home. Trivia *Susan was modeled after a particularly wonderful mom I met while working as a counselor at summer camp, who was ridiculously sweet and outgoing and actively went out of her way to make me feel amazing. *Very early in Lakeside's planning stages, as Kelsey was always planned to make the merge, I'd originally planned for her mom to be a classic soccer mom type. Soon after, I figured giving her a stereotypically overbearing helicopter parent would be too cliche an explanation for her whole personality, and completely reversing that to create an impossibly kind, understanding parent would be a lot more clever. Ursula Ursula, Graham's grandmother, appeared in two chapters of Total Drama Lakeside. She was brought to the show as Graham's chosen family member for the loved ones challenge, and once she arrived, her grandson was excited to see her - however, she started complaining about her bus ride soon after and lit up a pipe, ruining the heartwarming moment. Although she spent most of the challenge scolding Graham for various trivial reasons, the duo made it to the final portion along with Erica and her boyfriend and Kelsey and her mother, and eventually won the challenge along with a special dinner at the Cheesecake Warehouse. Graham was excited to attend, but Ursula told him she was too tired to go out to dinner and decided she'd instead stay at the cabin and sleep. As a result, Graham had a decently awkward experience with his chosen duo, Kelsey and her mother Susan. The next day, she continued caring for Graham, sometimes overly so. She grew confused at his increasingly weird interactions with Kelsey, and when brought to the cabin with the contestants and Susan, she spent her time sitting on the porch with Susan and getting to know her. In between bouts of sleeping, she revealed Graham's backstory (in particular, his character Oliver Kilgore) to Susan and told Graham that he should go find "some other broad" to distract him from Kelsey, as confessing his feelings to her would be too schmaltzy. Naturally, she and Susan disagreed on this matter, but continued visiting. Once Chris kicked the duo out at the end of the challenge, Ursula was thrilled because she very clearly hated the lakeside, but wished her grandson luck regardless. Trivia *Ursula was named after a bear character from Animal Crossing, and the color palette in her outfit was modeled after the character as well, similar to Graham. **Her speech patterns, appearance, and general attitude were inspired by actress Rhea Perlman.